The Green Mile
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Uma profecia é feita, quando Dumbledore fica chocado e tenta mudar o rumo da historia, mas se deu conta que alguém tinha ouvido a verdadeira profecia em algum lugar. Severus é o único que pode salvar a alma de Harry.
1. Perfil

**Ttulo:** The Green Mile

**Tradução Livre:** À Espera de um Milagre

**Autor:** Mazzola Jackson Snape

**Shipper:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter; James Potter/Lily Evans; Lucius Malfoy/ Neville Longbottom; Draco Malfoy/OC

**Gênero:** Drama, Mistério.

**Advertência¹:** estupro, pedofilia, assassinato, mpreg.

**Advertência²:** Dumbledore distorceu a historia, ele é o escuro da historia; Tom é o Lord das Trevas em sentido de querer salvar o mundo das mãos de Dumbledore.

**Advertência³:** Lucius Malfoy é irmão mais velho de Lily Evans, sendo que a família Evans adotou duas meninas. Dumbledore sequestrou Lily da família Malfoy quando a menina nasceu e Lucius tinha quase sete anos de idade.

**Resumo: **Uma profecia é feita, quando Dumbledore fica chocado e tenta mudar o rumo da historia, mas se deu conta que alguém tinha ouvido a verdadeira profecia em algum lugar. Severus é o único que pode salvar a alma de Harry.

**Aviso: **Quero que vocês leiam o perfil dos personagens para que vocês entendam que essa historia vai ser mais uma daquelas que eu nunca imaginei escrever, um tempo atrás eu li uma fic em que Dumbledore era um velho manipulador e queria dominar o mundo, essa é uma das muitas imaginações que eu tive e deu nessa fic, espero que vocês gostem, afinal o mundo esta cheio de manipuladores. Eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar dessa fic tanto quanto eu.

Essa é uma fic que vai ter muitos mistérios envolvendo de tudo. Tem ate mesmo horcruxes, mas quero que vocês descubram de é essa arte macabra, mas acho que esta na cara não é mesmo? Rsrsrs. E sim nessa fic os pais estão vivos, também vai ter veelas, coisa que eu nunca escrevi numa fic, assim como casais exóticos.

Assim como eu não sei quantos capítulos eu pretendo dar para essa fic, afinal muita coisa vai ser contada aqui, mas espero que vocês gostem não importa o que.

**Perfil dos personagens**

**Albus Dumbledore: **quando teve que matar seu amante, ele ficou completamente insano, dizendo que todos teria que arcar com as consequências da morte de seu único amor.

**Severus Snape:** mestre de poções e boticário (braço direito de Lord das Trevas) ele é o único que pode salvar Potter.

**Lucius Malfoy:** advogado do diabo (braço direito de Lord das Trevas) deseja vingança extrema contra Dumbledore, quando descobriu as loucuras que o velho aprontou ao longo da vida. Fica completamente chocado com algumas coisas que encontra no caminho. É veela por natureza. Único veela da família Malfoy.

**Harry Potter: **quando se deu o retorno do Lord das Trevas foi feito prisioneiro por Dumbledore, que queria treinar o menino para matar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Ele descobre coisas que achava que tinha sido Voldemort culpado. Mas era totalmente mentiras, ele conheceu Tom muito antes de qualquer coisa.

**Rony Weasley: **esse quando ouviu falar da historia de Harry Potter ter salvado o mundo na primeira guerra ficou fascinado, mas logo no começo percebeu que ele nunca poderia conhecer o garoto, sua família era a mais pobre de todo o mundo magico. Isso sem falar que tinha mais filho do que poderia.

**Hermione Granger: **paga para fingir ser uma nascida-muggle sendo que sua verdadeira família a tinha abandonado na porta dos Granger. Quando descobriu seus verdadeiros pais quando tinha doze anos ficou chateada.

**Ginny Weasley: **quando entrou em Hogwarts se tornou uma puta e tanto sendo que precisava de dinheiro para viver. Começou a se prostituir com onze anos.

**Tom Riddle: **Lord e Senhor das Trevas (foi espalhada a historia que ele era louco e queria dominar o mundo) o verdadeiro desejo de Tom desde que terminou Hogwarts era transformar o mundo magico num lugar melhor, e que todas crianças magicas abandonadas estivesse num orfanato magico do que um horrível orfanato muggle que nunca entenderiam como um menino quebrou as coisas.

**Papoula Pomfrey: **amiga de Tom Riddle, tinha cuidado de Tom nos anos depois de Hogwarts e sempre soube que Tom era um homem inteligente que só queria o bem da humanidade. O mesmo também ajudava Pomfrey a ter poções de cura para as crianças de Hogwarts.

**James Potter: **se tornou auror depois de Hogwarts. Depois do fracasso de ser morto pelas mãos de Dumbledore ele fugiu com a esposa. Se tornou caçador de relíquias ao encontrar um artefato completamente estranho em sua nova casa.

**Lily Evans: **mestra em feitiços e historiadora (ela culpava eternamente Dumbledore por separar de seu precioso filho) melhor amiga de Severus Snape, é também uma mestra em poções, tinha escrito diversos livros com o codinome de "Lírio Selvagem".

**Ellen Prince: **mãe de Severus, que foi enfeitiçada das coisas da vida e internada em St. Mungus, foi lhe dito que ela não tinha vida nenhuma. Severus quando visitou St. Mungus, tirou sua mãe de lá e cuidou dela, ele jurou que quem quer que foi o responsável pela lavagem cerebral ia pagar caro.

**Petúnia Evans: **não era irmã de sangue de Lily (sendo adotada). Dudley seu filho tinha nascido prematuro.

**Dudley Dursley: **nasceu aos sete meses de gravidez. Manifestou magia aos seis anos. Então foi tirado de seus pais biológicos para viver com pessoas magicas. Já que seus pais biológicos odiavam magia. Foi encontrado que ele foi abusado conforme crescia.

**Vernon Dursley:** era um homem completamente louco, que sempre repudiou magia, e repudiou seu próprio filho quando o mesmo manifestou magia no mesmo momento que Harry Potter, mas as autoridades tiraram as crianças dos cuidados deles.

**Remus Lupin:** fugiu com Régulus Black para longe da guerra sendo que tinha perdido tudo. Quando voltou ficou completamente chocado com o caos que Dumbledore tinha armado.

**Régulus Black: **namorado de Remus e sempre soube que Dumbledore não era homem de confiança. Seus pais tinha lhe alertado bem.

**Sirius Black:** fugiu de Azkaban no terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, descobriu certas coisas quando reencontrou Remus e seu irmão. Ficou completamente irritado com o velho.

**Neville Longbottom: **descobriu que não existia profecia nenhuma, ele não sabia o que fazer. Num dia de saída de Hogsmeade ele esbarrou em Malfoy sênior, ele decidiu se juntar ao lado negro ao perceber que Lucius não queria lhe soltar.

**Narcisa Malfoy: **encontrada morta na torre Eiffel em Paris. Lucius ficou completamente arrasado ao ler a noticia no profeta. Tom Riddle disse que ele não tinha nada a ver com a morte. Ele amava Narcisa secretamente mais nunca teve uma oportunidade com ela.

**Draco Malfoy: **descobriu uma loucura que Dumbledore fazia e foi correndo para seu pai, ele saberia o que fazer. Quando deu por si estava ajudando a resgatar Harry Potter.

**Noah Lew: **melhor amigo de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, secretamente apaixonado por Draco. Tem uma paixão louca por aprender tudo que via pela frente, era filho de um poderoso bruxo da Austrália de onde nasceu.

**Minerva McGonagall: **professora de transfigurações, um dia ela esbarrou em alguns arquivos no escritório de Dumbledore quando o mesmo não estava na sala, ela descobriu coisas que ainda não entendia porque Dumbledore estava atrás, também encontrou um arquivo em que dizia que os pais de Harry ainda viviam. Ela fez uma copia dos arquivos e foi embora de Hogwarts procurar saber de todas aquelas coisas. Mas ainda era professora de Hogwarts.

**Sybil e Cassandra Trelawney: **irmãs gêmeas são videntes por nascimento. O que ninguém sabia era que as duas viam as mesmas coisas quando profetizavam. Elas tinham sido separadas sua mãe ficou com Sybil e seu pai ficou com Cassandra e ninguém sabia o paradeiro de Cassandra. Sua família vivia num país estrangeiro e nem mesmo ninguém poderia achá-las.

**Cidades, casas, mansão, etc.**

**Grimmauld place: **ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, mas agora era um quartel general montado por Dumbledore sem a permissão de Sirius ou Régulus, afinal os irmãos Black tinham descoberto muito antes o que Dumbledore estava fazendo.

**Mansão Malfoy: **era o lar dos Malfoy, um imponente castelo, ali entre as paredes tinham quadros de todos os familiares de Malfoy, mas também tinha segredos da família que ninguém mais soube, um dos quartos da área lesta, um lugar onde ninguém mais entrou, tinha um quadro de um antepassado de Malfoy, um que nem Lucius poderia acreditar se visse.

**Mansão Potter: **é o novo lar onde os Potter moravam, afinal o antigo tinha sido destruído pela loucura de Dumbledore, ali naquela mansão tinha poderosos feitiços que nem mesmo Dumbledore poderia burlar, afinal Lily era uma ótima feiticeira e a melhor em feitiços.

**Slytherin: **era uma das casas em Hogwarts, onde saiu a maioria dos bruxos das trevas, mas também saiu bruxos poderosos que queria cuidar do mundo, tornar o mundo num lugar melhor, mas quase ninguém via com os bons olhos, e sempre jogavam a culpa nos slytherins quando algo macabro acontecia no mundo ou Hogwarts.

**Gryffindor: **casa onde saiu Dumbledore, desde então o mesmo tinha ficado insano murmurando sozinho que os vermelhos eram os bons e os verdes os maus. Nessa casa tinha saído Peter Pettigrew que tinha se juntando as idéias de Dumbledore.

**Ravenclaw: **única casa onde saiu a maioria dos defensores da lei. Ali tinha saído um garoto chamado Ken Takahashi, um japonês que tinha sido criado em Londres com seus pais, ele era o único advogado que era impossível encontrar, era o melhor amigo de Tom Riddle.

**Hufflepuff: **a casa onde tinha saído os medrosos, os neutros que não sabiam onde enfiar a cara nessa guerra sem que se machucassem demasiados. Ali era a casa de Noah Lew, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, ali ele tinha aprendido a ter confiança em si mesmo, ali foi onde ele aprendeu a ter a coragem para mostrar para seus colegas de casa que o mundo precisava ser salvo das garras de um velho manipulador.

**Austrália: **país de origem de Remus Lupin, foi ali que o mesmo tinha sido mordido e convertido no maior lobisomem bondoso.

**França: **país onde Narcisa vivia depois da separação de Lucius Malfoy, o mesmo tinha lhe dito que eles não eram um casal realmente, sendo que Lucius tinha sido honesto desde então, ela sabia que Lucius tinha sofrido muito quando o pai do mesmo obrigou seu filho a se casar com ela, mesmo não sendo a alma gêmea do mesmo. Na França ela tinha se casado novamente.

**Escócia: **país de origem de Minerva McGonnagall, ela tinha sempre ido embora para sua casa, foi ali naquele país que ela descobriu mais coisas loucas de Dumbledore macabro, foi ali que ela descobriu tudo sobre a família Dumbledore.

**Japão: **era o país de origem do advogado de Tom, ali foi onde Tom vivia, afinal ele queria aprender tudo sobre o seu melhor amigo, o mesmo tinha lhe dito que existia mais magia para a proteção. Foi ali que Tom Riddle resolveu morar sem ter um velho manipulador lhe acusando de tudo que acontecia em Hogwarts. Ele Tom estava de olho em Hogwarts desde antes de ter saído e ele sabia que algo aconteceria quando Harry Potter entrasse.

**Famílias:**

**Black: **uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo, sua família era de tempos antigos e era umas das que sobreviveu a tantas humilhações e guerras, a única que tinha mais historia para contar no mundo.

**Malfoy: **uma família rica, nunca teve uma mistura de sangue, mas o único que nasceu com um poder a mais foi Lucius Malfoy, o mesmo nem se deu conta que tinha poder a mais, mas ele sabia que tinha algo que ver.

**Potter: **uma das famílias antigas também, dos tempos de Ignotus Peverell, mas ninguém sabia mais da historia da família, afinal só os Potter poderia contar a sua historia para seu destinado a ser parte da família.

**Takahashi: **uma família japonesa que tinha mais prestigio e força em sua terra, era uma família de samurais que usavam a força da arte para a batalha sem ter nenhum perigo de ser atingido pelo feitiço mortal, uma das famílias que tinha um membro que tinha sobrevivido ao feitiço mortal, mas tinha perdido um membro no processo.

**Trelawney: **uma das famílias que gostavam de se esconder, uma das famílias que tinha gerações e gerações de profetas. Era uma das famílias que não se misturavam com ninguém e ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro, nem mesmo se sabiam se existia.

**Weasley: **a família mais pobre do mundo mágico, a família que mais tinha filhos do que as outras. Elas gostavam de cumprir suas promessas quando se tratavam de dinheiro, mesmo que o dinheiro fosse roubado. Era uma das poucas famílias que aceitavam o suborno para mentir e roubar dos outros.

**Pomfrey: **em todas as gerações todos eles eram médicos. Papoula a ultima da geração, ela não tinha se casado porque não tinha encontrado o homem que tinha as mesmas paixões que ela.

**Prince: **uma família antiga e muito poderosa, vinda desde os tempos remotos. Severus era um dos últimos homens vivos dessa família, um dia ele receberia a herança de sua família se sua mãe morresse, o que claro não vai acontecer nunca, afinal Severus protege sua mãe como ninguém, afinal amava a sua mãe.

**Profecia:**

"No final de julho um menino se aproxima para acabar com o mau causado por um senhor manipulador, o único que poderá acabar com o todo o mau causado no mundo, o único com as melhores andanças do mundo, o único que poderá mudar o mundo para o melhor. No final de julho nascera um menino com os poderes mais poderosos de toda a humanidade, um menino que terá o maior poder de todos."

**Profecia distorcida por Dumbledore:**

" Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

**Nota autor:**

**Agora eu espero que vocês aguardem para a emoção de ler uma fic totalmente louca ou com muita coisa acontecendo, ao longo dela eu vou informando quantos capítulos ela terá, mas garanto que essa fic será a maior fic que eu já escrevi na minha historia, mas também garanto que vocês vão gostar e implorar para cada capitulo que ela vai ter, tenho certeza de que algumas poderá chorar de dor ou de emoções, ou de rir ate.**

**Espero que ao momento em que postar cada capitulo vocês comentem as loucuras que achou dessa fic, pois garanto que todo mundo espera por um milagre acontecer não é mesmo? E para quem se perguntou se Draco Malfoy também seria um veela a resposta é não, o sangue dos Black são os mais poderosos no mundo bruxo por ter sido de muitas gerações no mundo.**


	2. A historia do menino que sobreviveu

**Capitulo um:**

**The story of the boy Who lived**

**A historia do menino que sobreviveu**

Harry Potter era o único garoto que sobreviveu ao feitiço mortal, nem mesmo Dumbledore se deu conta de tudo aquilo quando lançou o feitiço mortal no menino quando ele fez um ano de idade. Lily e James Potter tinha poderosos feitiços postos em seus corpos. Invenção de Lily claro, ela era uma mestra em feitiços. Já James era auror na academia de aurores do ministério inglês. Na noite do dia trinta e um de outubro de 1981 Dumbledore cometeu uma loucura na casa dos Potters, mas nunca imaginou que os pais do garoto iriam desaparecer depois de ter lançado o feitiço mortal.

Dumbledore nunca se esqueceria do olhar maligno que recebeu de James Potter, ou ate mesmo do olhar maligno de Lily. O garotinho no berço lhe olhava divertido, não sabia quem era aquele barbudo, afinal de contas. Logo depois do desaparecimento dos pais do garoto, furioso Dumbledore levou o garoto para longe de todos. Para um lugar que só ele tinha acesso. Ele ensinaria o menino destruir Lord Voldemort que naquele momento estava bem longe da Inglaterra, Tom Riddle estava visitando América em busca de alguns ingredientes raros para seu braço direito. Severus Snape.

Nos jornais todos falavam da morte dos Potters. Severus não queria acreditar nas bobagens que estavam escritos nos jornais já que ele estava ao lado de seu mestre o tempo todo e Tom Riddle não desapareceu em nenhum momento. Lucius também estava naquela expedição com o Lord. Tom Riddle lia o jornal sem entender nada, ele odiava matar bruxos de sangue puro, ou ate mesmo sangue mestiço como era o caso dele. Ainda estava sem entender tudo aquilo.

Foi naquela noite em seu hotel que ele viu os Potters alugando um quarto para passar a noite, percebeu que o filho deles não estavam com eles. Severus foi ate Lily sua melhor amiga, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-O que esta acontecendo Lily? –perguntou Severus.

-Matarei aquele desgraçado de Dumbledore! –disse James completamente raivoso.

-Podemos conversar em algum lugar privado? – perguntou Lily chateada, ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Claro, vamos. –respondeu Tom Riddle.

Ao contrario do que muitos pensavam de Tom Riddle, ele era um homem respeitador, ele só odiou seu pai muggle por não aceitar o amor de sua mãe. Ele odiava Dumbledore por não ter permitido que ele fosse adotado quando um casal bruxo queria adotá-lo, mas quando era garoto Tom foi para casa daqueles bruxos, afinal Dumbledore não era o diretor do orfanato muggle onde cresceu. Ele cresceu naquela família desde que tinha oito anos. Quando entrou em Hogwarts caiu em Slytherin. Casa de seu pai adotivo, sua mãe adotiva era de Ravenclaw.

Ao entrarem no salão da cobertura que Tom alugou. Afinal seus dois subordinados não queria deixá-lo sozinho, já que ele já tinha sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato. Lily se sentou ao lado do marido, onde tentou esconder sua cara de choro.

-E então o que aconteceu? –perguntou Tom.

-Dumbledore apareceu na nossa casa do nada, não tínhamos nada com aquele louco. Então ele nos lançou o feitiço mortal…

-E como estão aqui? –perguntou Severus confuso.

-Você se esqueceu que eu sou uma mestra em feitiços? Quando James e eu casamos, viajamos para o Egito. Eu por acaso encontrou um artigo muito interessante quando visitamos a tumba do faraó Tuntakamon, nas antigas escrituras estava escrito um feitiço que protegia do avada kedavra. É um feitiço que exige bastante concentração afinal de conta é um feitiço completamente poderoso. Eu anotei esse feitiço para caso eu precisasse. Quando voltamos para Londres descobri que estava grávida e então aquele louco disse uma profecia. –respondeu Lily.

-Que profecia? Não ouvimos nenhuma profecia no ministério inglês naquela época. –disse Lucius franzindo o cenho.

-Aí que esta quando James me contou que não existia tal profecia no departamento de profecias do ministério, fiquei desconfiada de tudo que Dumbledore disse. Então na noite do dia trinta e um de outubro, ele lançou esse feitiço mortal, a nossa sorte é que tínhamos posto o feitiço do faraó bem antes de Harry nascer. O bom nesse feitiço é que ele dura até a eternidade e só não contamos que o feitiço nos faria desaparecer e aparecer totalmente longe de casa. Eu odeio Dumbledore. Ele vai pagar caro pelo que fez. –respondeu Lily.

-Severus que tal você pedir o cargo de poções? –perguntou Tom.

-Senhor? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Vigie o velho, descubra para onde ele levou o menino dos Potter, eu não acho que esse velho levou para um lugar seguro. Se lembre da minha historia…

-Desculpe interromper, mas que historia? –perguntou James completamente confuso.

-Antigamente eu morava num orfanato muggle, então um dia um casal veio me adotar, um casal bruxo, mas Dumbledore apareceu e fez o casal desistir de me adotar, ele disse que eu tinha uma mente maligna, eu não tinha nem sete anos direito na época, mas um dia o diretor do orfanato me levou para aquela família, aquele casal e disse para eles sempre me levar para o orfanato nos tais dias, Dumbledore visitava aquele orfanato por algum motivo doente, não quero nem imaginar o que era. –respondeu Tom.

-Seu nome nunca foi Voldemort? –perguntou um incerto James, ele tinha acabado de ouvir a historia de Tom.

-Não. Meus pais adotivos me criaram com muito amor e me ensinaram muita coisa, me deram um irmão bagunceiro e uma irmã tosca, eu amo minha família. Nunca colocaria esse nome horrível para me intitular Lord das Trevas. Alias de onde veio esse nome? –perguntou interessado.

-De seu nome. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore que disse. –respondeu James, olhou para sua esposa e percebeu que ela estava dormindo, ajeitou-a, mas parou. –Lily!

Severus foi ver Lily e percebeu que ela estava completamente febril, a pegou no colo e foi com ela para a banheira, James foi atrás assustado. Tom e Lucius deram de ombros, mas seguiram Severus, eles também queriam saber o que estava acontecendo. James esperava que não fosse efeito tardio do feitiço de proteção. Severus tinha feito um treino em medicina assim como Lily, colocou Lily deitada na cama e começou a examinar o organismo. Quando viu o resultado bufou.

-Oras. –resmungou quando viu o diagnostico.

-O que foi? –perguntou James sem entender.

-Vai ser pai pela segunda vez. –respondeu conjurando uma poção que sempre carregava.

-Grávida? –perguntou James, estava completamente perplexo com o resultado.

-Sim Potter, grávida e não se estranhe , é gêmeos. –respondeu Severus com desdém.

James acabou desmaiando da impressão. Tom riu. Agora eles precisam arrumar aquela bagunça que Dumbledore tinha feito, não era legal mexer com a vida dos outros.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Em Londres Dumbledore estava com o menino Potter, deixaria com a família dele por parte de mãe, só queria aquele longe de seus pais. Precisava dele para destruir Tom Riddle, um homem que era inocente para o mundo, mas que para ele era o pior homem que existia na face da Terra. Voltou para Hogwarts, vigiar os alunos. Todos eles tinham um rosto de confusão, pois nem todos entendia o que estava escrito no jornal. Ninguém ouviu falar em Voldemort, não sabia porque aquele nome era temido.

Minerva tinha visto o olhar que Dumbledore lançou para os alunos que estavam jantando naquele momento, ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo, ela nunca viu Dumbledore agindo daquele jeito em toda a sua vida.

Madame Pomfrey sabia que tinha algo acontecendo ali, afinal ela conhecia Tom Riddle desde que eram jovens. Tinha estado estudando na mesma época, e ela sabia que Tom era um homem muito inteligente que odiava completamente a morte, ele era um homem que não tolerava o abandono afinal de contas sua mãe biológica tinha morrido no parto e seu pai biológico nunca tinha amado sua mãe. Ela sabia que alguma coisa Dumbledore estava armando e não deixaria que ele fizesse uma maldade com Tom ou com o filho dos Potter.

-\-\-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-

Privet Drive numero quatro. Petúnia Dursley não podia crer que sua irmã tinha largado o filho em sua porta, mas depois viu melhor. Tinha uma carta escrita por Dumbledore que dizia para cuidar do menino como ninguém, como se fosse parte de seu filho, para La esse menino nunca seria como Dudley. Afinal seu filho era perfeito.

Harry Potter foi colocado no armário de baixo das escadas de onde ela poderia ficar sossegada, afinal de contas ela não queria nada vindo de sua irmã. Vernon ficou irritado quando descobriu que tinha um sobrinho anormal.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Cinco anos se passaram Harry tinha seis anos e estava trancado no armário como sempre, afinal sua tia não permitia que o anormal sujasse sua casa com seu cheiro horrível. Dudley tinha seis anos assim como Harry, naquele momento era seu aniversario. O pequeno ficou irritado quando só ganhou quarenta presentes de aniversario, um numero bem menor do que o ano anterior.

Dudley comeu seu café da manha completamente amuado, não entendia porque as pessoas insistiam em esquecer seu aniversario, quando o pequeno deu por si, algo fez seus presentes explodirem, seu prato de mingau de aveia foi para os ares. Naquele momento três homens vestindo vestes de assistentes sociais apareceu questionando a mãe do menino enquanto os outros dois investigavam a casa.

-Levem esse anormal que esta no armário debaixo das escadas, ele não pertence a essa casa, e diga para Dumbledore que não me importo com esse pirralho. Ele não pertence a minha família. –disse Petúnia abraçando seu filho.

Um dos assistentes abriram a porta e tiraram Harry debaixo, o menino estava fraco ate para andar. Um dos assistentes chamado Michael Harris pegou o pequeno no colo e se assustou com o peso do menino, ele não pesava mais do que poucos de dez quilos.

-O que você fez com esse menino? –perguntou Michael sem entender porque o pequeno em seu colo estava tão magro e desnutrido.

-Ele não pertence a essa casa. –respondeu com desdém.

Michael ficou irritado, ele invadiu a cozinha da mulher e preparou uma mamadeira vitamínica para Harry que estava faminto.

-Mas sabe senhora, viemos por seu filho, ele representou magia no sangue. –disse o assistente social chefe chamado Derek O'Hearn.

-Impossível. –reclamou Vernon que ate aquele momento olhava para os bruxos invadirem sua casa.

-Possível, sua Irma era uma feiticeira, vocês duas cresceram juntas, a magia da Senhora Potter era muito poderosa ainda mesmo na infância. Percebo que você odeia magia, nesse caso levaremos seu filho também, percebo também que você criou seu filho completamente errado. –disse o Senhor O'Hearn tomando Dudley dos braços de sua mãe biológica.

Petúnia não conseguia acreditar que seu filho biológico era um ser mágico. Ela quando era jovem queria ter ido para Hogwarts e aprender magia, agora estava lá vendo como seu filho iria para Hogwarts quando fosse mais velho. Nisso o terceiro homem estava procurando magia ao redor da casa e encontrou uma assinatura mágica que pertencia a Albus Dumbledore, resolveu desfazer a magia.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Logo os três assistentes mágicos levaram os meninos para longe daquele lugar. Harry Potter foi levado para seus pais no vale de Gryffindor uma parte onde Dumbledore não conhecia, uma parte protegida pelo feitiço noviço de Lily, um feitiço que revelava todas as pessoas que se aproximava. Lily quando viu o nome de O'Hearn e outro de Harry Potter, ela logo foi atender a porta junto de Severus Snape que agora morava li junto com o Lord Tom Riddle, afinal ele queria ser protegido das loucuras de Dumbledore.

O'Hearn entrou entregando o pequeno Potter para a ruiva que agarrou o filho.

-Onde encontrou? –perguntou Lily chorando.

-Ele estava com sua irmã, Dumbledore colocou uma forte magia que conseguimos encerrar. Quero que saiba que seu filho foi encontrado desnutrido. Essa é a lista de poções que ele precisa tomar. –disse Derek.

-Eu não acredito que Dumbledore levou o menino para aquela mulher tola! –resmungou Severus lendo a lista de poções para Harry.

James apareceu com Tom, os dois tinham estado numa sala praticando duelos. James viu sua esposa segurando Harry seu filho que tinha sido seqüestrado na infância.

-O que esta havendo? –perguntou Tom.

-Dumbledore abandonou Harry na Petúnia e foi maltratado. –disse Severus pegando Harry no colo e levando para o laboratório da mansão.

-Um dia matarei aquele velho maluco manipulador da vida. Acredita que ele me acusou de tudo? –perguntou Tom para o assistente social mago.

-Sim eu soube, naquela época eu estava na América, com minha família, eu vi você e Severus lá todos os dias que estivemos lá. –respondeu.

-E a tal profecia? –perguntou James curioso, ele tinha pegado um dos gêmeos no colo.

-Não existe, Dumbledore inventou essa profecia, ate mesmo a mulher, não existe nenhuma bruxa com o nome de Sybila Trewlaney, nem mesmo tem um clã de Trewlaney. –respondeu Derek

-Então o que ele quer inventando tudo isso? –perguntou Tom sem entender praticamente nada.

-Ele só esta querendo provar que é um bruxo poderoso, sugiro que proteja sua família, acredito que ele vai tentar de novo. –respondeu Derek.

-Quero que esse velho fique longe de minha família, pois esta na cara que ele esta aprontando algo. Algo não me cheira bem em tudo isso. Ate Sirius foi preso por algo que ele não fez. –disse James andando em círculos.

-Meu amigo Kingsley tem provas o suficiente para inocentar Sirius Black, mas ate agora ninguém quer vê-os, tentarei manter contato com vocês para informar o que anda acontecendo no meu departamento, acredito que Lucius Malfoy esta informando vocês? –perguntou com curiosidade.

-Sim Lucius esta nos mantendo informado de tudo o que anda acontecendo no ministério. –disse Tom.

-OK, preciso ir. –disse Derek.

Quando Derek foi embora, James foi correndo para o laboratório onde Lily e Severus estava examinando o filho mais velho. Não imaginava encontrar seu filho aninhado no colo de Severus o mesmo parecia surpreso com o menino dormindo em seu colo. Ao redor dos dois uma magia branca os envolvia. Severus não sabia o que significava aquilo, mas pela cara de Lily ela sim conhecia aquela magia.

-Lily, por favor, me diga o que esta acontecendo? –pediu Severus um pouco assustado do que estava acontecendo ali.

-Vocês são almas gêmeas. –simplesmente disse.

O que vez James ficar chocado, mas o mesmo sabia que não tinha nada que poderia Sr feito, afinal de contas as almas gêmeas eram poderosas. Sabia que teria que aturar Severus como genro, mas ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. Severus ficou completamente chocado, ele amava sua namorada com a qual queria se casar, mas agora ele não poderia ou Harry ia acabar morrendo. Beijou a testa do menino com cuidado. Lily e James ofegaram quando viu o menino sorrindo em meio ao beijo.

-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que o primeiro capitulo seja muito bom e que vocês gostem e comentem…**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


End file.
